1. Field of the Invention
The present application is directed to wearable audio devices, and in particular, devices that humans can wear on their head and which include audio electronics such as, for example, speakers, microphones, storage and play back devices, and/or interface electronics for interacting with a wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous situations in which it is convenient and preferable to mount audio output devices so that they can be worn on the head of a user. Such devices can be used for portable entertainment, personal communications, and the like. For example, these devices could be used in conjunction with cellular telephones, cordless telephones, radios, tape players, MP3 players, portable video systems, hand-held computers and laptop computers.
The audio output of many of these systems is typically directed to the wearer through the use of transducers physically positioned in or covering the ear, such as earphones and headphones. Earphones and headphones, however, are often uncomfortable to use for long periods of time.
In the cell phone industry, certain devices for remote use of a cell phone have become more popular. Certain companies have begun to widely distribute headsets for cell phones which allow a user to interact with the cell phone remotely. For example, a user can wear a headset having an earphone and a microphone connected by a flexible cable to a wireless transceiver which can be worn on the belt, for example. The transceiver communicates wirelessly with a cell phone. Thus, the user can interact with a cell phone without having the cell phone held against their head. However, with such headsets, whenever a user wants to use the cell phone, they must reattach the headphone to their ear. Further, because the headphone is supported only by one ear, it imparts an unbalanced load on the head of the user. Such an unbalanced load, when applied for a long period of time, can cause muscular pain and/or headaches.